


come on, hyung, don't be like that

by farthendur



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jackson being annoying, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once they are out of sight, Jackson laughs a little at the ground, “I’m sorry, hyung, I took it a bit too far, I’m sorry,” he says, one hand on Jaebum’s shoulder."</p><p>BASED ON "the talk" Jackson and JB had during their Gayo DaeChukJae livestream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on, hyung, don't be like that

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](http://defwang.tumblr.com/post/136114014975) the photoset that inspired this one shot and you can find the moment in the video around the 15th minute. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Of all the things Jackson could joke about and tease Jaebum, why is their two months age difference the one he chose? It barely even makes sense to keep gnawing on that bone. It’s just two months, Jaebum is still the hyung. Not only that, but he is also the leader. Of course they would keep that dynamic in formal situations – and in informal ones it often dissolves naturally and that’s perfectly fine.

Jaebum doesn’t mind, normally. He finds it amusing too and likes joking about that, but Jackson has been bringing it up so much lately that it’s become annoying. Which is probably the angle Jackson is going for anyway.

Jaebum huffs lightly and smiles at the floor. He pats Jackson’s arm, “Two months are two months. I grow wise fast,” he smiles wider, listening to Jackson launch an explanation about how fast of a learner he is himself. It’s always a little wondrous how much energy the blonde seems to have despite how busy his schedule is.

The cameras switch off and the members shuffle into the dressing room to change into more comfortable clothes. Jaebum’s choice of a T-shirt this morning was not the wisest, he muses while slipping on the tight cotton. At least his arms look good.

“Will you hand me my shoes, please, Jaebum…hyung?” Jackson finishes with a sweet, guilty but hopeful smile under Jaebum’s sharp gaze and incredulous smile. “I was just testing the waters, trying to show you dropping the hyung isn’t that bad. It sounds kind of right, don’t you think?”

“Ya! Respect your hyungs! Tell him, Mark hyung!” Jaebum says as he throws Jackson his shoes, trying to hide a smile.

Jackson continues to rant about the pluses of “unlocking the age barrier” on the ride to their photoshoot location and Jaebum listens with half an ear. Sometimes Jackson’s mouth just keeps going and you have to let it and do your own thing.

 

 

After being in and out of outfits and make up the entire day and still aching from an early morning practice for Gayo Daejun, Jaebum collapses in the back seat of the van looking forward to a nap on the way home. He knows the members will be quiet, most of them playing on their phones if not sleeping as well. He really means to stay awake until everyone shuffles in, to make sure no one’s left behind and all, but his eyes have very firm other plans and send him to a land of dreamless, open-mouthed slumber.

That is, until someone crashes into the seat next to him and startles him so much that he bumps his head on the window. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly as the car fills with people.

“Jackson, come sit over here, I want to show you the video I was telling you about,” Jinyoung says from the next row of seats, eyeing Jaebum with a smile.

“Can you show it to me later? I want to sit next to our leader, JB. Hyung. I wanna continue exploring this new, more _informal_ direction our relationship is taking,” Jackson says, linking his arm with Jaebum’s and pressing to his side.

Jaebum rolls his eyes. Jinyoung smiles at him compassionately and Jaebum smiles back faintly too.

“Mark hyung, explain to him why respecting age differences matter, please!” Jaebum shrugs Jackson off and settles closer to the window, hoping that Mark will put out the banter quickly and he might still get some sleep on the ride back to their studio.

# ☃ ☃ ☃

Jackson brings up the one-sided conversation – monologue, more accurately – about how insignificant two months are of an age difference at least three more times before they perform at Gayo Daejun. He rants about how Jaebum is their leader and whoever is closest to him in age should be his closest person anyway, and gloats about how he really is the leader’s favorite. Jaebum indulges him, even though the whole thing is getting very old. He’s not sure why Jackson keeps bringing it up, why he feels the need to recycle this particular joke time after time, but he doesn’t want to make an issue out of it amidst all of the stress they’re all under.

 

When at dinner, over grilled pork tenderloin, Jackson points out that they like their meat grilled the same way because they’re really the same age and slaps his arm, Jaebum turns to stare at him pointedly for a full minute before Youngjae diverts his attention by offering him the last of his noodles.

Jaebum snuggles up to the warmth in his bed hoping Jackson will forget about his joke the next day and Jaebum won’t have to address the issue more seriously.

# ☃ ☃ ☃

“Ya! YA! Go take your spot, stop babbling!” Jaebum yells the next morning. He wills a smile on his face, so that it wouldn’t be too mean, and turns back to finish ordering his cue cards. They’re in the studio where the four of them – Jackson, Mark, Youngjae and himself – are about to film their V App Gayo DaeChukJae broadcast. Jackson has, infallibly, brought up the age thing again. Jaebum takes deep breaths and hopes he doesn’t cause a scene during the live feed.

 

 

Their broadcast is more than halfway done and things are going very smoothly. Jaebum laughs at Jackson’s pained grin after the blonde lands a little too heavily after his front flip. He continues grinning through Jackson’s indignant yells and sincere, happy smile. Things are good. They all look cute, especially he and Youngjae in their comfy hoodies. He wasn’t sure about pink, but everyone’s been telling him he looks extra handsome and cute in it. Jackson is very casually handsome too, the muted sharpness of his outfit fitting his personality in a way it couldn’t fit anyone else. Jackson has also been throwing him long, meaningful glances every now and then and Jaebum knows it’s the glasses, so he pushes them up his nose and wiggles his eyebrows at Jackson when he catches him staring.

“Jackson doesn’t clean the living room,” Jaebum points out and nods at the camera. “He always leaves things laying around, sometimes even open containers of food.”

“JB hyung and I have a good relationship but even though we’re both 94 liners, he’s still older than me,” Jackson starts explaining at the camera and Jaebum lets out a ‘ _here we go…_ ’ sigh. “So he nags a lot sometimes. He’s like that with his dongsaengs.”

Jackson is nodding to the camera and Jaebum can’t believe he took the whole thing and flipped it so quickly. He drops his cue cards to the ground in frustration, licking his lips and trying to continue smiling for the cameras while Youngjae and Mark react loudly to Jackson’s boldness.

Jackson is getting up all of a sudden, “Come on, come on, let’s have a talk, let’s straighten this out,” he tugs on Jaebum’s arm and Jaebum can’t do anything but follow him behind one of the prop walls.

Once they are out of sight, Jackson laughs a little at the ground, “I’m sorry, hyung, I took it a bit too far, I’m sorry,” he says, one hand on Jaebum’s shoulder. “Come on, hyung, I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” his other hand touches Jaebum’s crotch briefly. Jaebum smiles a little and then Jackson is linking their fingers and tugging him out, “Come on, let’s get back.”

# ☃ ☃ ☃

“Hey, do you guys mind if I shower first?” Jaebum speaks up on the ride back after their last schedule for the day. It’s just him, Jackson, Jinyoung and Bambam this time. “I’ll be quick, I want to work on something before dinner. Also, can someone message the group chat to see if the others had dinner already?”

The trip to the dorms is short and quiet. Jackson hasn’t brought up his joke again after their livestream and Jaebum has almost forgotten about it.

He heads to his and Youngjae’s room as soon as they return, stripping on the way. He slaps Youngjae’s knee playfully on his way to his own bed. The younger lifts his eyes from his tablet long enough to give him a sweet smile. Jaebum is on his way to the bathroom not long after, a towel in his hand, when he almost bumps into Jackson in the hallway.

“Ah, so determined to get to the bathroom first! Always want to assert your leader privileges, eh, hyung?” Jackson teases as he pads away.

Jaebum almost whips around, “JACKSON! YA! YAH!!” He stares at the blonde in exasperation, though his lips bear a trace of a smile.

Jackson holds his hands up and walks backwards into his room.

Under the warm spray, Jaebum rolls his shoulders and rubs down his shins, trying to let the strain drain out of his muscles along with the soapy water. He contemplates getting himself off as he soaps up his groin are but remember Jackson’s promise and decides against it. It would relax him to touch himself before sleep, but he has some hope Jackson will come true to his word.

 

And he does, almost as soon as Jaebum steps back into his and Youngjae’s room, wet and steaming with the towel around his waist. Youngjae is in the living room this time, ordering food with Yugyeom, and Jackson locks the door behind him. He’s still wearing his tight dark jeans and white dress shirt outfit. Jaebum smiles.

“I’m sorry, hyung! I’ve been a bit of a dick, I’m sorry!” Jackson begins and brings out the puppy eyes. Jaebum smiles wider and Jackson feels warmer because the leader is all-in-all irresistible right now, “Will you forgive me, hyung? Jaebum hyung! Leader JB!”

He’s stepped closer to Jaebum now and the elder continues to just watch him with a grin. His eyes flick to Jackson’s lips when Jackson places a warm hand on the side of his wet torso. He shakes his head and sighs, still grinning. Jackson plants a peck on his shoulder, puppy eyes still trained in his, as his hand cups Jaebum’s front innocently, and Jaebum almost laughs. He meets Jackson halfway and they share their first kiss in a while, warm, soft. Jackson’s lips are plush and his fingers dig into Jaebum’s side subtly.

“Yah, fine, let me at least dry myself off first,” Jaebum and takes a step back trying to suppress a grin.

He turns his back to Jackson and opens his towel, raising to his head like it’s not a big deal, though he’s very aware of Jackson’s stare. He’s toweling off his back when Jackson steps up to him,

“Let me help you, hyung, we’ll get it done faster together,” and he is nudging Jaebum to turn around, tugging the towel to press it to his collarbones and chest.

“Ah, don’t make it weird, just let me finish on my own,” Jaebum steps back again and laughs and Jackson laughs too.

He leers openly as Jaebum dries off his abs and legs and Jaebum holds his gaze more than once. A moment later, they are positioning themselves on the bed, Jaebum stuffing pillows behind his back and the headboard and Jackson rolling on his front between his spread legs.

“I promised I’d make it up to you, hyung,” Jackson says, running his fingers down Jaebum’s thighs. Jaebum shivers a little and straightens up. His eyes are on Jackson’s lips and Jackson kisses him, once, twice, before Jaebum takes his full lower lip between his. Jackson buries his fingers in the leader’s hair, his other hand sliding down his toned chest and retreating to his nipple.

Jaebum is in the middle of nipping on Jackson’s lips and coaxing little deep sounds out the back of his throat when the door rattles as someone tries to walk in.

“Who locked this?” comes Youngjae’s loud voice. “Whoever’s in there with you, hyung, you both better get done soon, dinner is almost here! And bring me my sweatshirt when you come out!”

A fond smile is on Jaebum’s lips, but Jackson is already kissing him again.

“And don’t get stuff on my sheets!” Youngjae yells as an afterthought and Jaebum blushes whole as Jackson kisses along his jaw.

“Focus on me, hyung!” Jackson reminds and Jaebum laughs silently, running his fingers through blond locks.

Jackson’s hand is on his half-hard shaft now and it only takes a couple of skilled strokes to bring him to full glory. Jaebum smiles at the way Jackson pauses to admire him for a moment. For some reason, the younger’s always had a special love for Jaebum’s dick. It’s not huge, just around average, slightly curved towards Jaebum’s abs and tending to flush a deep purple at the head when Jaebums is close. Jackson scoots closer and takes his first long lick, from base to tip. Jaebum lets out a long exhale.

A moment later, Jackson’s hands are back on Jaebum’s thighs, tracing a path up and down as Jackson suckles at the tip of his hyung’s dick. They move to Jaebum’s nipples as soon as he opens his mouth and starts taking Jaebum’s length deeper. He’s making little sucking noises and Jaebum moans out loud. He feels warm and buzzing with Jackson’s tight mouth around him.

He buries his fingers in Jackson’s hair and rubs his scalp lightly. Jackson looks up at him then, just as he’s drawing up. He goes back down and takes him all the way this time, swallowing around him with practiced ease and the wide eyes trained on his do it for Jaebum who groans and pushes his hips up off the bed without thinking. Out of all of them, Jackson is the only one who can deep throat with such ease.

Jaebum’s groin is tightening, his hearth thudding. He closes his eyes as Jackson pulls off his shaft with an obscene pop. He strokes him, flicking his tongue around the tip and prompting deep sounds out of Jaebum.

A thought occurs to Jaebum when he opens his eyes and notices Jackson’s pleased expression as he goes back to bobing up and down his shaft, “This isn’t another trick to _unlock_ the age barrier, is it?” he breathes out.

Jackson chuckles as he pulls off his dick and the vibrations bring a moan out of Jaebum, “Come on, hyung, don’t be like that,” he says as he moves up Jaebum’s curved shaft in small licks, “Don’t be mad, hyung,” he repeats and places open mouthed kisses all over the head, licking his red, swollen lips after and Jaebum is too turned on despite his amusement.

Letting the grin slide off his lips, he wraps his fingers around his own shaft and cups Jackson’s face, guiding his glans between the blonde’s lips. He pushes him down his cock a couple of times and hums lowly before pressing it to the inside of his cheek. He feels it with his fingers and loves Jackson’s intense, glassed over gaze, traces the stretch of his lips around his girth.

“Blowjob lips,” he mutters and taps the tip of his dick against them a couple of time, smearing precum around. He lets Jackson take back over then, relaxing back into the pillows.

Jackson’s fingers focus on Jaebum’s balls while he bobs on his hyung’s cock. Jaebum lets out a deep breath. He tingles all over with the sensations of Jackson’s mouth hot around him, Jackson’s cheeks hollowing out to make the slide tight. He can feel the younger’s tongue pressed against his underside and he moans out loud again when Jackson focuses on the slit. Another loud smack sounds through the room and Jackson releases him from his mouth. Jaebum bites his lip at the sight of Jackson’s tongue flicking out to lick at his own puffy lips.

“You know, sometimes I wonder if you enjoy Youngjae and Jinyoung’s blowjobs more than mine, you’re always so loud when you’re with them,” Jackson comments, repositioning himself a little between his leader’s slightly drawn knees. Jaebum shrugs and holds his dick closer to his abs, motioning for Jackson to play with his balls. He has one arm behind his head and he looks lean, casually authoritative and plain stunning. Jackson continues, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you do enjoy them more, romantic feelings have that effect usually.”

Jaebum tenses, face dark and eyes sharp on Jackson, but Jackson only smiles gently. He moves closer and noses around Jaebum’s balls, licking at them from below. Jaebum’s attention is diverted immediately but he struggles to go back to what Jackson said. He studies the younger for a moment longer. Something in his chest feels warm and light.

And then Jackson takes one of his balls in his mouth and Jaebum groans again. He strokes himself and watches Jackson enjoy the hell out of his balls. When he comes up to tongue at his shaft again, Jaebum sits up and pulls him in for a kiss. Their lips clash together and it’s a little rough, the way Jaebum goes to suck and nip on Jackson’s lip. Jackson deepens the kiss and lets his hands grasp Jaebum’s neck gingerly. He adores the feeling of Jaebum’s lip piercing between his lips. There’s a passion to their kiss they show for each other only sometimes. By the time they part, Jackson’s dick is almost at full mast, straining in his dark jeans.

Jackson slides back and goes to town on Jaebum without warning. He’s sucking and humming around him, watching him and tweaking his nipples, intent on making him cum. Jaebum sinks his teeth into his lower lip and fucks up into Jackson’s mouth. He feels the heat pool in his groin and holds Jackson down on his shaft as he erupts in his mouth. It rips through him in a series of buzzing waves. He moans loud enough to be heard in the living room and marvels at the way Jackson swallows most of his load. Some of it trickles out of his lips and down Jaebum’s shaft and Jaebum _loves_ how filthy the scene looks to his post-orgasmic mind.

Jaebum’s breath leaves him in pants as he relaxes into his pillows. Jackson cleans him up with his tongue and strokes him gently through the afterglow. Letting out another deep breath, Jaebum smirks at Jackson. He sits up abruptly, motioning to Jackson and reversing their positions.

“Let hyung show you how it’s done,” he grins as he starts unbuckling Jackson’s belt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Got7 fandom!
> 
> What did everyone think of Jaebum's reaction to Jackson's comment about Jaebum's relationship with Youngjae and Jinyoung? Was that too vague?


End file.
